dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap was based in the creation of Darkspore Hybrids, genesis types composed of of many mixed genesis that have the qualities of two or more Genesis into one. This was later misused after one Crogenitor's research, plundging the universe, yet again, with mutated Darkspore. Lore A hundred years ago after the darkspore attack, crogenitors continued their research of genesis types. This lore is still a working in progress... Features 45 hybrid genesis types: are listed without Duplicates or Double genesis #Bioplasm (Bio/Plasma) #Biomecha (Bio/Cyber) #Muertovida (Bio/Necro) #Cyto (Bio/Quantum) #Avia (Bio/Aero) #Bioquatic (Bio/Aqua) #Photo (Bio/Light) #Cyticbio (Bio/Ice) #Terro (Bio/Geo) #Amperix (Plasma/Cyber) #Hellfire (Plasma/Necro) #Stellus (Plasma/Quantum) #Aeroferno (Plasma/Aero) #Mystio (Plasma/Aqua) #Thermo (Plasma/Light) #Articflare (Plasma/Ice) #Volcanic (Plasma/Geo) #Scrap (Cyber/Necro) #Ion (Cyber/Quantum) #Audio (Cyber/Aero) #Hydro (Cyber/Aqua) #Photomech (Cyber/Light) #Cybufrost (Cyber/Ice) #Oremech (Cyber/Geo) #Celestial (Necro/Quantum) #Mortaero (Necro/Aero) #Drowned (Necro/Aqua) #Kraavohk (Necro/Light) #Ihu (Necro/Ice) #Grave (Necro/Geo) #Cosmicair (Quantum/Aero) #Hydrotom (Quantum/Aqua) #Quaton (Quantum/Light) #Koulo (Quantum/Ice) #Magno (Quantum/Geo) #Storm (Aero/Aqua) #Solar (Aero/Light) #Chiono (Aero/Ice) #Bara (Aero/Geo) #Iris (Aqua/Light) #Cryo (Aqua/Ice) #Mud (Aqua/Geo) #Photofrost (Light/Ice) #Terrophot (Light/Geo) #Terrafrost (Ice/Geo) 46 new Planets: #Primeless (Research Center of Bioplasm Hybrid Genesis) #Cyrbius (Research Center of Biomecha Hybrid Genesis) #Nai'ga (Research Center of Muertovida Hybrid Genesis) #Neiphrous (Research Center of Cyto Hybrid Genesis) #Ornitis (Research Center of Avia Hybrid Genesis) #Krill'na (Research Center of Bioquatic Hybrid Genesis) #Synthis (Research Center of Photo Hybrid Genesis) #Ki'yanna (Research Center of Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis) #Glacidem (Research Center of Terro Hybrid Genesis) #Sei'nyia (Research Center of Amperix Hybrid Genesis) #Phenix (Research Center of Hellfire Hybrid Genesis) #Chasema (Research Center of Stellus Hybrid Genesis) #Ozodox (Research Center of Aeroferno Hybrid Genesis) #Coctura (Research Center of Mystio Hybrid Genesis) #Adus'an (Research Center of Thermo Hybrid Genesis) #Praxis (Research Center of Articflare Hybrid Genesis) #Ignemons (Research Center of Volcanic Hybrid Genesis) #Raxvor (Research Center of Scrap Hybrid Genesis) #Klotes (Research Center of Ion Hybrid Genesis) #Fonatyx (Research Center of Audio Hybrid Genesis) #Aq'yubaer (Research Center of Hydro Hybrid Genesis) #Avebraei (Research Center of Photomech Hybrid Genesis) #Facility 14LY (Research Center of Cybufrost Hybrid Genesis) #Kalcityx (Research Center of Oremech Hybrid Genesis) #Urestius (Research Center of Celestial Hybrid Genesis) #Armuet (Research Center of Mortaero Hybrid Genesis) #Mer'gunt (Research Center of Drowned Hybrid Genesis) #Takodax (Research Center of Kraavohk Hybrid Genesis) #Xovi (Research Center of Ihu Hybrid Genesis) #Mefobix (Research Center of Grave Hybrid Genesis) #The Stellar Whirl (Research Center of Cosmicair Hybrid Genesis) #Aere'nai (Research Center of Hydrotom Hybrid Genesis) #Fizyx (Research Center of Quaton Hybrid Genesis) #Rak'lace (Research Center of Koulo Hybrid Genesis) #Polaritan (Research Center of Magno Hybrid Genesis) #Uzes (Research Center of Storm Hybrid Genesis) #Solis Magna (Research Center of Solar Hybrid Genesis) #Byukon (Research Center of Chiono Hybrid Genesis) #Dezurav (Research Center of Bara Hybrid Genesis) #Ranius (Research Center of Iris Hybrid Genesis) #Wakteyor (Research Center of Cryo Hybrid Genesis) #Go'kurthan (Research Center of Mud Hybrid Genesis) #Tarnaix (Research Center of Photofrost Hybrid Genesis) #Clartius (Research Center of Terrophot Hybrid Genesis) #Sir'katha (Research Center of Terrafrost Hybrid Genesis) #Noma'ra (Research Center of all Hybrid Genesis) 255 new Heros with a total of 900 heroes(Variants included in the number) in the new Genesis Types 46 new Destructors 138 new Captains _ new Minions 45 new Operatives _ new Lieutenants Heroes #Canzordak, the Burnning Vinelash Bioplasm Ravager #Naolars, the Scroching Hunter Bioplasm Ravager #Zarch, the Charred Tree Bioplasm Sentinel #Caruchel, the Mighty Lifescorcher Bioplasm Sentinel #Reide, the Aquatic Protector Bioquatic Sentinel #Kirds, the Forest Crystalline Cyticbio Ravager #Ra'nuck, the Cursed Executioner Muertovida Sentinel #Kyles, the Undead Slayer Muertovida Ravager #Armit, the Spritis Summoner Muertovida Tempest #Feles, the Soul Forester Muertovida Tempest #FC-241, the Pyro-Bot Amperix Ravager #Barkahn, the Fire-Frost Sentinel Articflare Sentinel #Urokwel, the Quaking Volcano Volcanic Sentinel #Scolts-XZ, the Freezing Combot Cybufrost Sentinel #Deverna, the Soul Freezer Ihu Tempest #Adraid, the Dark Conquerer Ihu Sentinel #Capulus, the Grave Golem Grave Sentinel #Comet, the Meteor Titan Magno Sentinel #Evetter, the Swamp Guardian Mud Sentinel More will be updated when created. For Variant abilities, go to Hybrid Variant Abilities. Enemies and Crogenitors 45 Crogenitors: #Keill (Crogenitor of Bioplasm Hybrid Genesis) #Raikris (Crogenitor of Biomecha Hybrid Genesis) #Greidar (Crogenitor of Muertovida Hybrid Genesis) #Lorkran (Crogenitor of Cyto Hybrid Genesis) #Kridus (Crogenitor of Avia Hybrid Genesis) #Reydam (Crogenitor of Bioquatic Hybrid Genesis) #Lida (Crogenitor of Photo Hybrid Genesis) #Milldra (Crogenitor of Cyticbio Hybrid Genesis) #Hiscan (Crogenitor of Terro Hybrid Genesis) #Giruch (Crogenitor of Amperix Hybrid Genesis) #Ky'an (Crogenitor of Hellfire Hybrid Genesis) #Dilcrad (Crogenitor of Stellus Hybrid Genesis) #Nea'yada (Crogenitor of Aeroferno Hybrid Genesis) #Cuphar (Crogenitor of Mystio Hybrid Genesis) #Raithos (Crogenitor of Thermo Hybrid Genesis) #Kimra (Crogenitor of Articflare Hybrid Genesis) #Null'ro (Crogenitor of Volcanic Hybrid Genesis) #Kridae (Crogenitor of Scrap Hybrid Genesis) #Jy'whal (Crogenitor of Ion Hybrid Genesis) #Gifaer (Crogenitor of Audio Hybrid Genesis) #Nerph'ru (Crogenitor of Hydro Hybrid Genesis) #Cyrqa (Crogenitor of Photomech Hybrid Genesis) #Nuo'rada (Crogenitor of Cybufrost Hybrid Genesis) #Kumarda (Crogenitor of Oremech Hybrid Genesis) #Krylirs (Crogenitor of Celestial Hybrid Genesis) #Naizor (Crogenitor of Mortaero Hybrid Genesis) #Gid'vara (Crogenitor of Drowned Hybrid Genesis) #Nurda (Crogenitor of Kraavohk Hybrid Genesis) #Krephaer (Crogenitor of Ihu Hybrid Genesis) #Drayxus (Crogenitor of Grave Hybrid Genesis) #Xara'na (Crogenitor of Cosmicair Hybrid Genesis) #Raix (Crogenitor of Hydrotom Hybrid Genesis) #Fira (Crogenitor of Quaton Hybrid Genesis) #Neidus (Crogenitor of Koulo Hybrid Genesis) #Culsor (Crogenitor of Magno Hybrid Genesis) #Teia'rus (Crogenitor of Storm Hybrid Genesis) #Skanar (Crogenitor of Solar Hybrid Genesis) #Greasus (Crogenitor of Chiono Hybrid Genesis) #Narshaia (Crogenitor of Bara Hybrid Genesis) #Qrius (Crogenitor of Iris Hybrid Genesis) #Raisor (Crogenitor of Cryo Hybrid Genesis) #Braxa'kha (Crogenitor of Mud Hybrid Genesis) #Ea'unas (Crogenitor of Photofrost Hybrid Genesis) #Nixera (Crogenitor of Terrophot Hybrid Genesis) #Var'sath (Crogenitor of Terrafrost Hybrid Genesis) Category:Expansion ideas made by users Category:Hybrid